


【柱斑】厨房Play?

by broccoliskea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoliskea/pseuds/broccoliskea





	【柱斑】厨房Play?

前言：

看到黑发斑爷重新上线真是欣喜若狂啊....

本来已经在半爬墙状态了又被AB大神给踹回来了！

赶紧写篇肉文爽爽。

好久不写肉，加上写得急，质量和数量都没得保证，随便看看吧...

 

 

 

正文：

 

木叶建村已经有一段时间了，如今已是一片平安喜乐安居乐业的情景。

人民群众过得好，作为村长与村长夫人的小日子当然过得更是滋润无比。

古人云，饥寒起盗心，饱暖思淫欲，说得一点都没错，本文的重点在下半句。

比如说今天，正是八月中旬，天气流火，外头蝉鸣一片，街道上几乎空无一人。

在这样空气浓稠如酒浆点根火柴就能着的天气里，连火影宅里的家忍守卫也都靠在廊檐下横七竖八睡得哈喇子直流，被称作忍者之神和乱世平定者的千手柱间火影大人还在厨房里系着围裙扎着头巾忙活个不停。

蒸米饭，叠豆皮，加调料，卷饭团，切成段，有条不紊，整整齐齐。

这个时候斑走进厨房，一边把厚重的头发拢到一边，抱怨了两句真热，一边走到了柱间身边，眯着眼睛靠着桌子看他做饭。

柱间夹起一个做好的豆皮寿司，招呼他过来尝尝，斑塞了满嘴的柔韧豆皮和油亮的米饭，看着柱间又转身继续专心致志地对付起蘑菇来，感受到了强烈的反差萌感，不禁生出一种想要搞点什么恶作剧的心态，嘴角上翘了起来。

“还要等多久？”

“一会儿就好。”

斑不老实地走上前两步，抱住柱间的腰，下巴搁在他肩上，虽然是大夏天，鼻尖却是冰冰凉凉的，蹭在他脖子里闻来闻去。

柱间的手抖了一抖，轻声道：“别闹，看刀切了手。”

玩性上来，斑自然是不肯马上停手的——他见柱间穿着和式浴衣，腰间松松地束起，估摸着他里面什么都没穿，于是站柱间后面，抱住他的腰，探手伸进去，沿着精练的腰际上下抚摸，调侃道：“你真大方。”

“天气热。”柱间答道，心思仍然在刀底下的蘑菇上，咯嚓嚓地切着，又补了句，“况且，这样办事方便。”

斑答应了一声嗯，却没把手立时从他腰间抽出来，相反却毛手毛脚地一路往下摸去，挑开松松的腰带，整个人贴在柱间背后，伸手摸到腿根内侧，手指在那一块滑腻的皮肤上来回抚摸。

柱间被他逗弄得有些痒，撑不住嘴角就往上翘了起来，手底下便有些不稳起来，眼睛虽然还顶在砧板上，心思却早飞到了别的地方，只有脑中仍细细品味着身后人的动作——修长灵活的手指滑到腹股沟之间，轻轻按压，又若有似无地缠绕上尚未起立的性器，手掌间带着炎热天气肌肤相接汗水淋漓的触感，叫人实在心痒难耐。

“乖，别玩了。”柱间微侧过头，躲开斑的骚扰，顺便把垂在额前的两缕长发撩到了一边。

斑顶爱看柱间这个撩头发的动作，一下子显得满室春情。于是他更加没完没了，装疯卖傻地使坏，从他头上摘下包裹好的头巾，扔去老远，凑近柱间的耳朵，轻吹一口气：

“你是不是硬了？”

“.......”

“硬没硬？”

明明斑还握着自己的命根子，对于手底下发生的事情是一清二楚的，现在倒来装乖卖巧——再加上说话又是如此直白放肆，简直就是蓄意要折腾死人。不禁让柱间怀疑刚才他喂斑的那一口寿司里加了什么春药，喂得斑整个人都不正常起来。

柱间自认是好男人，可从没承认过自己是坐怀不乱的柳下惠，该出手时就出手这个道理还是懂的，于是转身把斑压在了桌面上，扳着斑的脸吻了下来。

两具湿热的肉体一寸一寸，密密贴合，柱间左手寻到斑一只宽大的袖子，穿了进去，顺势轻车熟路地摸到胸前，右手从衣裳下摆摸了上去，把底裤扒下，略微分开他的腿，把硬了半天的家伙塞进斑两腿缝间抽送磨蹭。刚动两下，耳中就听到身底下人高一声低一声地抽气喘息起来——不禁有种无语问苍天的冲动，这不是还没把你怎么样么.......这人今天到底是吃错了什么药？

不过话虽这样说，被斑这样软绵绵的话音一逗，柱间心中也还是跟熨了酒一样，微微地发烧起来，从袖管中抽回自己的双手，两手扶着他的腰，慢慢滑了下去。斑只觉自己下腹上一阵湿热，反应过来的时候柱间已经把他那根给含进了嘴里，这次逼出了真真切切一连串呻吟，  
体温骤升，脑子里也跟发烧了似的晕晕乎乎起来。

斑上身平躺在桌上，被身下湿濡舌头的吮吸弄得心内一阵阵地发慌，抖个不停——正忍着，又觉柱间猛烈一吸，不由得往前用力一挺腰，送了进去，血液也随之沸腾起来，迷醉不知世事，在柱间嘴里戳刺了几个来回，待到对方熟能生巧地退出，便一鼓作气地射了出来，身体如棉花条一样软了下去。

在桌子边缘被摇晃了许久了的可怜巴巴的茶杯再也坚持不住，啪的一声落地，光荣殉职。

这一声脆响传入靠在廊檐下打盹的家宅保姆耳中，使她猛然从黑甜梦乡中惊醒。

她记起自己的职责，于是打着哈欠拖着脚步向厨房走去，刚走到门口——奇怪，为什么大热天的厨房的门还关着？

她侧耳细听，听到从里头隐隐约约传来的一些喘息声和呻吟声，即使她耳朵是瞎的也分辨得出里面的人在做什么。

“老娘待会儿再来。”

家妇嘀咕一声，复又打了个哈欠，回去靠在廊檐下，继续睡起自己的午觉。

房中两人已经进行到了下一步骤。

柱间取了一瓶油——刚好就在灶台上，也算是现拿现用，倒了一些在手掌心，抹在手指上，在斑股间穴口滑动两下便滑了进去，一屈一伸之间，油膏被尽数掼进了肠壁，穴道内渐渐湿滑起来，却总是不够纾解爽快，几番难耐之下斑终于忍不住伸手摸去柱间身下，握住他股间硬物，贴身磨蹭起来。

“忍不住了？”柱间按住他的手，附耳低问。

“嗯。”

他还是一如既往的坦诚，顿时激得柱间整个人都亢奋起来，撤去手指，将斑扶在桌上，腰间猛一使力将肉器推了进去，长驱直入，快速抽插，插得身下人不住地叫出声来，声音听上去像是快乐得哭出来一般。

“啊......柱......嗯.......柱间.......”斑在被一阵一阵地顶撞中，把头埋在他的肩膀中，不连贯地叫柱间的名字。

“斑.......斑.......”柱间反过来也唤他的名字，拖着他的屁股，腰身再一使力，几乎把对方给撞翻了过去。

斑坐在桌上，抱着柱间的背，被干得浑身都软，却舍不得放开，手指滑到柱间臀部下方，合着节奏按向自己，似在催促对方干得更快更猛更深一般。

快活欲死，喘息不定。

复又抽插百下，斑已然攀上顶峰，即将坠落，这一次前头连碰都没碰过，光靠着后穴中的抽插便射了出来，尽数射在了柱间的小腹上，一片湿滑。柱间也是坚持不了多久，感觉到甬道中一阵紧似一阵的收缩，挤压的龟头无比快乐，埋在深处的肉器颤抖两下，一股热流尽数射在斑体内。

还没等喘息完毕，两人对视一眼，不知被点燃了哪根导火索，立即又扑上去啃在了一起。

于是这一天，厨房被占用了一个下午。

于是这一天，当两人终于精疲力竭分开的时候，他们发现他们还得先清扫整个厨房的一片狼藉。

两个人腰酸背痛地清扫擦洗桌面和地板的时候，心里不约而同地想道：

下次，还是选择床的好。


End file.
